Un día con Sakura
by Dary-chan
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura tienen una relacion, esta es su primera cita. Sasuke nos narra lo que ocurre en ese día tan especial y muestra que cuando esta con Sakura no es el chico serio y misterioso que todos ven. One-shot


**Hola! Les traigo este one-shot nada mas ni nada menos que de Sasusaku : 3 . Espero les juste. Disfrutenlo **

**Sayo!**

**Dary-chan**

**Un día con Sakura**

•–•–•

"Ama un solo día y el mundo habrá cambiado."

–Robert Browning

•–•–•

Esa pequeña siempre fue una molestia… hasta ahora.

Solo faltan dos calles para llegar a su casa, siento como el corazón me late un poco más rápido, malditas emociones.

Eh llegado hasta la entrada, mi mano en forma de puño se acerca un poco a la puerta, dudo un momento, pero al final me encuentro tocándola. Llamando a la puerta de Sakura Haruno.

Escucho unos pasos dentro, después en unos segundos esta frente a mi, esta hermosa. Lleva un vestido blanco que llega a sus rodillas, se ah recogido el cabello dejando unos mechones sueltos los cuales rozan su rostro.

–Hola Sasuke-kun —me dice, mientras sus mejillas toman un tono rosado

–Hola Sakura —respondo

–¿Nos vamos? —ella se muestra tímida, creo que tiene miedo de que en algún momento yo le conteste de alguna forma negativa, no la culpo yo siempre me comporte como un patán con Sakura

–Cuando quieras —me sonríe, cierra la puerta detrás de ella y me toma el brazo entrelazándolo con el suyo

–¿Te gusta la feria Sasuke-kun?

–Si a ti te agrada a mi también —le digo cortésmente, de verdad lo estoy intentando, quiero ser una buena persona

–Agradezco que me invitaras

–Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo —se recarga en mi hombro y puedo oler su cabello, es un olor fantástico

Cuando por fin llegamos a la feria de Konoha, la cara de Sakura se transforma a la de una niña pequeña, me doy cuenta que nunca tendré suficiente de ese rostro tan bello.

–¿A dónde quieres ir primero? —pregunto

–Quisiera un algodón de azúcar

–Entonces vamos por ese algodón de azúcar

Sakura observa como el señor que vende el algodón crea el dulce en el pequeño palo de madera.

–Cuidado con tu cabello —digo en tono burlón. Ella sonríe y me siento tan bien, seguro esto suena como algo que diría una chica pero no me importa.

El hombre le entrega el algodón y seguimos nuestro camino por la feria.

–Este muy rico Sasuke-kun, ¿quieres probar? —arrima el dulce a mi boca, le doy un mordisco y este se deshace rápidamente. La verdad es que yo nunca había probado nada de esas cosas, en realidad nunca había ido a una feria.

Pasamos por un puesto donde abundan varios peluches, a como lo observo el juego trata de disparar un chorro de agua hacia un aro, parece fácil.

–Eh Sakura, ¿vamos ahí y vemos quien es mejor? —señalo el juego y ella asiente emocionada

–Déjame decirte Sasuke, que en este juego soy una experta —me dice mientras se acomoda en una de las pistolas de agua, yo me acomodo en la mía y espero a que el juego comience.

Los aros se empiezan a mover y es más difícil de lo que pensé, Sakura no es una experta como lo dijo ya que ninguno ha logrado ganar el juego. Después de tres minutos el chorro de agua disminuye y desaparece por completo.

–Su tiempo se acabo, ¿desea intentarlo de nuevo? —pregunta el chico, dueño del juego

–Pero por supuesto —le contesto depositando el dinero en su mano

El chorro de agua vuelve a salir de la pistola.

–Hei Sasuke-kun, a este movimiento le llamo "Hacer trampa" —siento como el chorro de agua golpea mi costado y volteo hacia Sakura con aspecto serio, la sonrisa en su rostro desaparece —Lo siento Sasuke, yo solo…

Dirijo mi pistola de agua hacia ella, tomando venganza y mojándola, Sakura chilla y ríe.

Toma su pistola y también me moja, esto es mejor de lo que imagine, el agua desaparece de nuevo.

–Lo siento pero no han ganado —vuelve hablar el chico

–Lo podemos intentar de nuevo —me dirijo a Sakura y ella ríe

–Tengo una idea mas divertida —me toma de la mano, jala un pequeño peluche y tira de mi corriendo entre la gente

–¡TIENEN QUE PAGAR POR ESO! —grita a nuestra espalda el chico del puesto

Sakura y yo entramos a la "Casa de los sustos", tratando de ocultarnos del chico al que le hemos robado, a pesar de que es un delito me siento relajado y la sonrisa de mi cara un parece ceder.

Sin darme cuenta Sakura se ah colgado de mi brazo y su rostro casi se hunde en mi hombro.

–Ahora no eres tan valiente eh Sakura

–Creo que debí elegir la "Casa de los espejos" en lugar de este lugar —observo que en su mano aprieta el peluche robado, es un gato color blanco.

–Cierra los ojos y cuando salgamos de este lugar yo te digo para que los vuelvas a abrir —creo no hacia falta que le dijera eso por que Sakura ya tenia los ojos muy apretados

Por cada lugar donde pasábamos salía un monstruo tratando de asustar a las personas. Al salir del lugar llame la atención de Sakura.

–Ya salimos —le digo, ella abre los ojos lentamente y me voltea a ver— Ahora, ¿a donde quieres ir?

–No lo se, hay muchos lugares… ¡ya se! —Toma mi mano de nuevo y me jala hasta una pequeña cabina donde se toman fotografías instantáneas— Tendrás que hacer diferentes caras Sasuke-kun

Nos introducimos en la cabina, arriba de nosotros hay una pequeña pantalla que va del numero diez hacia atrás. El primer flash me toma desprevenido y se que saldré con cara de idiota. Hago diferentes caras, una sacando la lengua, otra asiendo viscos, me doy cuenta que Sakura me observa. Yo la miro también, me sonríe y yo le sonrió. Tomo su delicado rostro en mis manos y la acerco hacia el mío, cierra los ojos y estoy apunto de hacerlo también cuando… una chica entra gritando que ya es su turno.

Al salir de la cabina Sakura toma las fotos y ríe.

–Lo has hecho muy bien para ser tu primera vez, elije las que quieras —me extiende la tira de fotos, tomo las ultimas dos. En una estamos los dos mirándonos a los ojos, y en la otra yo tengo su rostro entre mis manos

–Bien es mi turno de elegir el lugar a donde ir —digo

–¿Y a donde Sasuke-kun?

–Vamos al puesto de Daifuku, ¿se te antoja uno?

–Si claro —esta ves soy yo quien la toma de la mano y la dirijo al puesto de Daifuku. Una señora nos atiende amablemente

Ya con nuestros Daifukus en mano Sakura y yo caminamos lentamente, y me pregunto si el chico del puesto de las pistolas de agua ya se olvido de nosotros.

–¿Sakura puedo preguntarte algo?

–Por supuesto Sasuke-kun

–¿Por qué a pesar de que me fui de Konoha, de que en varias ocasiones te trate mal, seguiste creyendo en mi? —Sakura se pone seria, escucho un gran suspiro y espero su repuesta

–Por que se que tu infancia fue dura, yo no desearía que me abandonasen, nunca. Siempre supe que en el fondo de ti se encontraba este Sasuke que tengo justo a mi lado. Ahora estoy yo a tu lado para darte el cariño que te hizo falta, te prometo que no volverás a estar solo nunca mas, a menos que tú me lo pidas —me paro en seco y tiro el Daifuku, Sakura también tira el suyo. Le tomo de las dos manos

–Eso nunca, yo no te pediría algo así, nunca, el solo hecho de que me dejaras me pone enfermo, ahora eres lo que más necesito, ¿entiendes? —miro como una lagrima corre por su mejilla y la limpio rápidamente

–No sabes cuanto bien me hacen tus palabras Sasuke-kun —la tomo entre mis brazos y hundo mi cara en su cabello, esto me demuestra que mi vida no seria nada sin Sakura a mi lado

–Bien, venimos a la feria para divertirnos un rato, ¿no? —alejo lentamente a Sakura de mi pecho y veo que esta sonriendo de nuevo

–Esta bien, hay un juego mecánico en el que nunca me eh subido, la montaña rusa —cruzo los dedos para que no se refiera a la gran atracción de la feria— ¿Oh tienes miedo Sasuke? —adoro cuando me reta

–Eso quisieras

La fila para el juego mecánico es algo larga y agradezco eso. Pero mi alivio dura poco ya que la fila avanza rápidamente y Sakura y yo alcanzamos los últimos lugares.

Nos sentamos y enseguida se acerca un chico a acomodarnos los cinturones de seguridad. Noto que con Sakura tarda mas de lo necesario y le dedico una mirada acecina.

–Mantengan sus manos dentro del juego, asegúrense de no llevar cámaras, dinero, etc., etc. —esta vez es una chica la que da indicaciones

–¿Listo Sasuke-kun? —pregunta Sakura, quiero decirle que mejor vallamos a esos carritos que chocan unos con otros, pero ya es tarde por que el juego ya esta en marcha

–No me puedo arrepentir

El juego es un desastre, me arrepiento rotundamente el haberme subido, estamos en la primera pendiente y siento como el corazón me late fuerte, dejo escapar un grito cuando caemos, escucho como Sakura grita también. Ella levanta los brazos al aire pero no para de gritar.

–¡Dame tu mano! —me grita

Le extiendo la mano y la eleva al cielo entrelazada con la suya. Cierro los ojos, ahora ciento como si fuéramos solo ella y yo, creo que es juego no es tan malo como lo pensaba.

Cuando los gritos cesan, se que significa que ya ah terminado. Me levanto del asiento con el trasero entumido.

De vuelta a la tierra, literalmente, se que el tiempo con Sakura se me acaba.

–Sasuke-kun…

–Si

–Quisiera subir a un ultimo juego —sus mejillas están rosadas de nuevo

–Claro que si

–A la Rueda de la Fortuna —asiento, caminamos hacia esa gran rueda, la chica que llevo a un lado no para de temblar y me pregunto por que

–¿Esta todo bien Sakura —pregunto preocupado

–Sssi…

–¿Te da miedo subir aquí?

–No…

–¿Entonces que ocurre?

–Es que quisiera más tiempo contigo

–Oh cariño, podremos venir otro día, no te preocupes

Subimos al asiento y el señor encargado baja una barra que esta detrás de nosotros, eso se supone que nos dará seguridad. El juego gruje, comienza a moverse, damos dos vueltas y en la tercera vuelta justo en la cima la rueda para.

–¿No es hermoso Sasuke-kun? —pregunta Sakura, hecho un vistazo a el lugar y sin duda es bonito, pero el rostro de Sakura me distrae

–Si lo es…

Tomo a Sakura de la mano y la acerco a mí, ahora todo su rostro es color rosado.

–¿Alguna vez te han besado Sakura? —se sorprende con mi pregunta

–No…no…

–¿Estabas nerviosa por que pensaste que te besaría en este lugar? —ella asiente lentamente— Pues tenias razón…

Le tomo es rostro, la acerco a mi, se que nadie podrá interrumpirnos otra vez, cierra los ojos y yo los cierro también, después nuestros labios se unen, es tan dulce, tan suave. Sakura me pesca del cabello y disfruto su contacto. Ruego a Dios por que este momento no acabara nunca. La rueda comienza a moverse de nuevo y separo a Sakura de mí, ella aun tiene los ojos cerrados, deposito otro pequeño beso.

Caminamos lentamente con la calle en silencio e iluminados por la luz de la Luna. Este a sido un día perfecto, no había sentido la felicidad de esta forma, estar con Sakura fue lo mejor que me haya pasado.

Al llegar a su casa se gira hacia a mi y hace un puchero.

–¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto

–No quisiera que el día se acabara…

–Ni yo, créeme. Te traje un regalo —busco el mi bolcillo y saco la pequeña cadena de plata con un dije en forma flor de cerezo— Date la vuelta

–Es hermoso Sasuke-kun —me dice mientras le coloco la cadena

–Lo compre antes de venir por ti, lo vi y me acorde de ti

La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a mí, deposito un beso en su mejilla y la abrazo. Tomo una bocanada de aire.

–Te quiero Sakura

–Yo también te quiero Sasuke-kun…


End file.
